


Hellraiser: Preview Nine

by Brandonatron0711



Series: Hellraiser [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan makes an interesting discovery deep under his home as he is made to prepare the pit by the demon controlling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview Nine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whoo! Two previews in one day! Wow! Admittedly, this one is short by comparison. This segment is preparing for the leadup to a lot of the teasers I posted earlier today, and is in fact the most part of the first one, the construction of the pit.
> 
> A/N: A lot of banter between Ryan and the demon, as mentioned earlier. Almost humourous if it weren’t such a terribly morbid situation.
> 
> A/N: I apologise for another cliffhanger line at the end but I had to make it dramatic.

Geoff noticed it was getting late in the evening and he hadn’t taken a meal over to Ryan yet. He hated to force this kind of lifestyle on the guy, treating him like an inmate, but it was the only way he could keep his friends from harm.  
He sighed and gathered up some food into a paper bag and made his way over to Ryan’s house. He opened the door just slightly and peeked in. Ryan was squatting on the floor, head down, with his shovel rammed into the dirt next to him, perfectly upright.  
“Ryan?” Geoff called. “What are you doing?”  
Ryan swivelled quickly, losing balance and steadying himself with his hand.  
“Geoff! I, uh… I didn’t expect you to be coming over!” he spoke rapidly.  
“Ryan, why exactly are you digging up your floor?” Geoff inquired suspiciously.  
“Uh, extra storage,” he fumbled over his words. “Wanted to place a couple of chests down there for my stuff to clear up a bit of clutter.”  
Geoff frowned, not entirely convinced. “So long as you’re not trying to dig your way out or something. There’s not much point to that.”  
“No, no, definitely not!” Ryan laughed. “If I was trying to get out, I’d just bash the door down or something, save myself the hassle of digging.”  
Geoff sighed. “Okay dude, but if I find any weird shit going on in here, you’re in trouble.”  
Ryan nodded wildly. “Yes sir, no weird shit. Got it, boss.”  
Geoff narrowed his eyes, confused by Ryan’s odd behaviour. “Here’s your dinner, by the way. Sorry I didn’t get around to bringing it sooner.”  
“No problem, Geoff! I was preoccupied anyway, barely even noticed!”  
Geoff forced a smile, placed the bag down and left. As he closed the door, he gazed back curiously. “This is fucking strange,” he muttered.

 _Now that that little distraction is out of the way, we can continue,_ the voice whispered.  
Ryan had been digging for hours. The hole was roughly square, about six feet wide and long and at least ten feet deep. It was lucky that he had been allowed to take a break at the exact moment Geoff arrived, climbing out of a sizable fissure in the floor would’ve been much more awkward to explain.  
 _Why the hell do I have to do this?_ Ryan complained. He had no control over what his body did but he felt every iota of exhaustion that resulted from its actions.  
 _You’ll find out soon enough,_  the demon hissed teasingly.  _Display some patience and, preferably, a dose more respect.  
I find it kind of petty how obsessed you are with me showing you respect, _Ryan sassed.  _After all, you’re an immortal demon. Why the hell should the opinions of a lowly mortal like me mean shit to you?  
Why indeed, _the voice responded in a snarky tone.  _Your opinion means nothing to me at all, mortal. I simply demand respect from you because I need you, and your smart mouth may one day prompt me to lose patience and smite your worthless body from within. And then I’d have to go through this whole irritating process once again with a new vessel. I’d rather not endure that frustration and I’m sure you value your life well enough that you don’t want to spontaneously explode into a mess of blood and vital organs, so it would be beneficial to the both of us if you held your tongue in future.  
_ Ryan internally rolled his eyes.  _I can’t help but point out that your argument sounds exactly like my negative opinion of you is getting on your nerves, but hey, I don’t want the messy body explosion so I’ll keep that to myself in future.  
Good, _the voice hissed in an irritated tone.  _I never expected using a human vessel to be so unbelievably infuriating.  
I heard that, _Ryan grunted.  
 _I know you did, that was the point,_ the demon growled.  _Back in the hole.  
_ God damn it, Ryan thought to himself as his limbs moved themselves, grabbing the shovel and launching down the side of the crevice.  
He slammed the shovel into the ground, heaved up the dirt and piled it against the wall. Over and over he did this, as he had been doing for the entire day.  
 _What are you even looking for?_ Ryan inquired.  _Some kind of “x marks the spot” crap? Did you bury your hoarded treasure down here?  
In a manner of speaking, though my “hoarded treasure” is nothing so pathetic and worthless as a chest full of jewels, _the demon hissed.  _What I’m looking for is substantially more useful and has a more… permanent value.  
_ On that note, the shovel buried itself into the ground once more and a red light pulsed through the cracks in the dirt. Ryan heaved the loosened earth from the hole and set it aside.  
 _Perfect,_ the voice murmured with pleasure.  
Ryan was forced to continue digging until the hole was almost completely widened, leaving only a small section of earth on which he could stand. Below him was an endless expanse of blackness, the only interruption of the dark abyss being a large, pulsing red orb. Ryan gasped at the sight. Something felt unusual about it but the beauty of the orb was transfixing.  
 _What is this?_ Ryan whispered.  
 _This, my dear servant,_ the voice growled happily,  _is the beginning of the end._


End file.
